Tenn, Zara, and Maria
A little Smeet fell down the delivery shoot and landed upside down in the download chair. It flopped from the chair to the floor. Two robot arms shot towards the child Irken with a Pak. It shot right into her back. “Welcome to life, little Smeet.” An electronic voice says. The Smeet stood up, very wobbly. It was gently lifted into the download chair. “Now,” Continued the electronic voice. “You shall be filled with all Irken knowledge!” Two plugs unleashed into its Pak. “The download is complete! Identify yourself.” “I am Invader Tenn.” Invader Tenn walked out bravely and walked into a room full of small Smeets just like herself. She took her place next to two young Irkens, both of them tall, and intelligent. Tenn stood by them and peeked over to see what they were talking about. They seemed to be jabbering with a small Smeet, much, much smaller than them. Tenn poked them. The two tall Smeets turned around. “Hi, I’m Tenn.” Tenn said with a smile. “Hi, um, I’m Red.” Red said. “I’m Purple!” Purple butted in. “Who’s the little one?” Tenn asked, pointing at the small Irken. The Smeet noticed him being needed, and jumped right in. “I’m Invader Zim!” Zim said. “Yes. He’s the most destructive Irken alive.” Red quickly remarked. Zim put on the most innocent smile he could and backed up, putting his hands behind his back. “Well, it was great meeting you, but” Tenn ran off without finishing her sentence. She ran into a Smeet, about the size of her. “Hi, I’m Tenn!” Tenn said, with a smile. The Smeet turned around. “Hi, I’m Maria.” Maria said, with a gleam. “And this is my friend.” Maria said, pointing at the one next to her. “Hi. I’m Zara!” Zara exploded with excitement. “So, do you guys know them?” Tenn asked, pointing over at the three Smeets she had just spoken to. “Those two? In my opinion, their just plain weird, but that’s just me.” Maria pulled out a journal. “If you need me, I’ll be sketching.” Maria sat and started drawing. Zara sat next to her, criss-crossed. Tenn sat down also next to Maria. Tenn was very tired, and started leaning on Maria. She instantly fell asleep on Maria’s shoulder. Maria looked down on the adorable sleeping Smeet on her shoulder. Maria just went back to drawing silently, which is very strange for her. Maria’s is normally very cruel. “Hey! What’s going on over there?!” Maria yelled, accidently waking up Tenn. “What?” Tenn questioned. Maria pointed to two little Smeets sneaking into some sort of hatch. Maria quickly grabbed Tenn and Zara’s Paks, and dragged them toward the two Smeets. She dropped them at the two Irken children. Maria had noticed as they got closer that one of these Irkens was Invader Zim. “I’m sorry Zim, but move away from the hatch, type, thingy.” Zim turned around to notice Maria and the other two. Zim knew Maria the best. “Maria, it’s been ten years since I was born, and I’m sick of being in the education plug! So me and Skoodge are leaving now!” Maria knew Skoodge too. She almost knew all the Irkens in the education plug. Tenn obviously didn’t know Skoodge, since she was just born. She looked over Maria’s shoulder and saw a small adorable, wide-eyed Smeet next to Zim. Zim climbed into the small space along side with Skoodge. Maria, followed by Tenn and Zara, climbed in to catch them. Suddenly they were stopped by the security guards. “I what is your business in here Maria?” Maria explained that two Smeets had run off into here, and she was trying to catch them. The guard commanded Maria to go back and that he’d take care of it. Maria quickly slid down the hatch and accidently slid into Red and Purple. Maria accidently slid into them with their backs turned, making Red and Purple bonk into the railing of the middle of the education plug, making them almost fall to their death. A security had heard this and ran over to see what happened. The security guard picked up the three and told them they’d be much better in the independent education plug. Tenn started to panic. She had only been alive for a few hours, and was already in trouble. The security guard dumped them off in a small boxed up room. “I can’t believe we got in trouble because of Zim! He should be the one in trouble!” Maria muttered. Tenn stood up and grabbed Maria’s journal. “You okay?” Tenn asked as she gave Maria back the journal. “Tenn, do you think we should be in trouble?” Tenn looked oddly confused and answered with a simple no. “Then what do you think should’ve happened?” Maria asked quietly. “I think that Zim should be in trouble for what he did.” Tenn said with a smile. Minutes later the door opened. A security guard threw in Zim and Skoodge. As the security guard was starting to walk away, when he noticed the three others. He grabbed them and tossed them out. Tenn cheered. Maria, Tenn, and Zara walked towards Red and Purple. “How’d you three get out that quick?” Red asked. “Did you escape?” Purple asked with wide-eyes. “Nope. The security guard let us out.” Maria explained. Red and Purple got very wide-eyed. A security guard never let Smeets out without it staying for at least twenty-four hours. Maria quickly ran off before she had to explain anything. Tenn waddled behind. “I wonder about that Maria.” Red said as Maria ran off with the others. “Well, I think she’s dreamy.” Red looked at Purple like he had just said the most stupid thing in the world. As Maria ran off she ran into a fairly tall Smeet. The Smeet turned around to notice three little Irkens. “I’m sorry, it seems we haven’t met. I’m Nihya. What about you?” Maria stood up and said “I’m Maria, and this is Tenn and Zara.” Tenn and Zara leaned over Maria’s shoulders and waved. “Well it’s nice to meet you all! Would you like to hang out with me for the day?” Maria nodded and they started walking off. “Why do you have no eyes?” Maria asked as she looked at the empty eye sockets of Nihya. “I was born like that.” Maria looked very confused. She had heard of something like that with Tenn. Tenn was born with one red and one purple eye. That was something weird with both of them indeed. “So, what’s your opinion on Red and Purple?” Maria asked. “They’re both morons.” Maria thought it was like everyone in the education plug thought the same. Red and Purple are idiots. They’ll regret that they thought that in awhile. A few years passed, and Zim, Red, Purple, Tenn, Zara, and Maria were now in training. Everyone was much taller now, except Zim. Red, Purple and Maria all seemed to be the same size as each other. Zim had only grown a couple of inches, and Zara was just about to Maria’s height. Tenn was the second shortest. “When I’m Tallest, I’ll fill the empire with joy! Except you two.” Maria said with a smirk. “You, Tallest?! As if. It’s going to be us!” Red said, pointing at purple and him. “But there can only be one Tallest.” “Well, then, just me!” Purple started to bawl when noticed he had been rejected by his best friend. Red heard the screaming, and turned around. Purple slapped Red in the face and ran off. Nihya, now also the same size of Maria, came over. “What’s going on here?” Nihya asked. “Who do you think the next Tallest will be Nihya?” “You, Maria.” Nihya lied. Nihya thought she would be the next Tallest, but didn’t want to disappoint her friend. “I still know I’LL be Tallest!” “Why don’t we get the tallest opinion?!” The both stormed off to the Almighty Tallest Miyuki. “Almighty Tallest Miyuki?” Miyuki turned around. “Hello. May I help you little soldier?” Miyuki asked. “My tallest? Who do you think will be the next tallest?” Maria asked pointing at her, then Nihya, then Red. “We’ll just have to see my little Irken.” Miyuki said and the three ran off. Suddenly the stereo turned on. “Hello, is this thing on?” Miyuki spoke into the microphone. “Hello soldiers! Today you must take the soldier test to see if you guys are fit to be invaders.” “You hear that!?” Maria said excitedly to her friends after the speaker turned off. “If we pass we can be invaders!” Maria, Tenn, and Zara jumped up and down excitedly. Purple still stood in the corner, rejected by his friend. Miyuki divided them into two teams. Maria, Tenn, and Zara. Red, Purple, and Zim. Red and purple complained about Zim being on their team, but they were the only trainers taking the test, and Zim can’t go alone. “The team that wins the race will become invaders!” Purple, Red, and Zim huddled and made their decision to cheat. It was all Zim’s idea. Maria’s team had the opposite idea. The rules were: No trying to kill the other team, no teleporting the other team to another dimension, and no hurting others. The race started. Zim and Maria were the teams’ leaders, so they were the racers. The both ran off onto the steep trail. Zim brought out a pair of scissors. He quickly cut a line holding up a heavy bag. The bag fell and knocked Maria off her feet. Maria held onto the edge of the steep track. “Help!” Maria called out as her hand was slipping. Miyuki stood up from her chair and noticed the helpless child. Miyuki dashed from her spot and started running over to Maria. Miyuki quickly pulled up Maria. “Zim! Your team has lost for cheating!” Miyuki called out to Zim. “What rule did we break?” Zim asked. “You tried to kill our leader!!” Zara shouted out. “Because of you, Zim, your team will not become invaders. Maria’s team will become invaders though.” Red and Purple looked angrily at Zim as Maria and her team skipped off. A few years later Maria, Zara, and Tenn gathered at the soldier training test. They had only come to see Zim fail once again. This time Red was their leader. The race started, and Red ran off. Minutes later, Red slipped into the finish line, and had won. The other team, with Skoodge as their leader, was far behind. Purple ran over to the other team and did this weird, stupid, in your face dance. Maria can see why they won. Zim sat in despair that he didn’t get to be part of this. Maria thought he looked so sad. She wondered why he wasn’t happy, although he won. Afterwards Zim was showing Miyuki his new weapon. He didn’t know what it was though. He just described it as an absorbing thing. As he was talking about it, it burst in and ate the Almighty Tallest Miyuki. Years later the Almighty Tallest Spork fell into the same fate. The next Tallest in line were Purple and Red. They both became Tallest together, since of the same height of them both. Maria ended up being an inch shorter than them. Purple has learned to hate her, as red did to like her. Maria had also learned to like Red and hate Purple. Not until now had she grown an allergy for donuts. Zara and Tenn still help her along the way. As for the great assigning, Tenn, Maria, and Zara all ended up in Impending Doom One. They had all been assigned to teams. No one knows how Zim ended up with so many people on his team. The next day Zim destroyed Irk with his team, forcing them to. Obviously this was all Zim’s idea. The Irkens scattered everywhere, and Zim killed most of them. Maria, Zara, and Tenn were one of the few Irkens left. They watched in terror as they tried to board their ship. Zim suddenly shot Tenn’s Sir Unit, and it fell to the ground. “Lynn!” Tenn shouted out, running for her. The shot that had been fired at Lynn had defected her. Lynn got up and shot a fire at Tenn. Tenn dodged it, but not the second time. The shot killed Tenn, or so everyone thought. Irken blood dripped from her skin, as Maria ran for Tenn. Zim shot a laser at the two, which didn’t work with Maria’s force field in place. Zara ran, and slid on the mud. She slid right into Maria’s force field, making her bounce back. Maria quickly opened up the force field, and Zara ran in. Maria quickly bandaged Tenn’s bleeding skull. “Wake up Tenn!” Maria said, tears dripping from her eyes. Tenn wouldn’t open her eyes. Maria set her head on Zara and wept. Tears fell from Zara’s cheeks. Category:Stories Category:Invader Zim